Christian Striker
Christian Striker, born in Perth, Western Australia in 1987, is an Australian professional wrestler currently wrestling for the Global Wrestling Coalition. Background Christian is the younger brother of professional wrestler Skyler Striker. While Skyler was brought up with a father he hated, Christian was only five when it happened, and so it affected him less. Christian lived a fairly normal life, going to school and graduating with flying colours. His relationship with his mother was what made the difference in Christian's life, however. After her husband's passing, Angela Striker developed a new attitude towards life, which was to enjoy it as much as possible. She also got Christian involved and he absorbed the way of life quickly. Once he finished school, however, with various options open to him, Christian looked to the example his brother set. Angela was happy to let him go to Japan to train with Skyler in 2004, and Christian stayed there as Skyler's student for two years. When Skyler came back in mid-2006, Christian wanted more chance to practice and stayed in Japan for an extra year and a half. Skyler was happy to let him do this and waited for the perfect opportunity to spring Christian into wrestling back in America. GWC Project Falcon Skyler, who had made a temporary return to the GWC in November 2007, gave Christian a call. Skyler had one week as commissioner in the GWC and invited Christian to sign a GWC contract. Christian jumped at the chance and signed up. Skyler sprung Christian as Thunder's pre-Omerta opponent in a TLC Three Stage match (first fall chairs, second fall table match, third fall ladder match). Christian defeated Thunder and followed up with a first-round win in the GWC Global Wrestling Classic over Felipe Salarose at GWC Omerta. He won his second round match against Bobby Cairo on an episode of Assault, but was eliminated by Reckless Jack in the semi-final. All was not lost, however, as he was given a consolation Television Title match at GWC Revelations, which he won, making him the GWC Television Champion. "The Independence" During his match with The Stargazer on the first 2008 Wednesday Night Assault, Christian was attacked by a mystery woman, who then ordered Stargazer to pin Christian and win the Television Championship. Later in the night, Christian's brother Skyler was also attacked by the woman, who then brought a new-look Christian to the ring. She introduced herself as Christian's lost twin sister Whitney Striker and announced that Christian would be her vessel to take revenge on the world. The following Monday, Christian defeated Akira Mishima, Sammie Rene and Stargazer in a Dark Crusade preview. At GWC Alpha, Christian made a good showing in the Dark Crusade, coming second in the Television Title battle royale, but most importantly pulling equal first with David Alastair in pulling down the money-in-the-bank briefcase. After a month of battling with Alastair over who was the one who should keep the briefcase, the two fought at GWC Instant Classic, where Christian won a 2/3 Falls match to win the briefcase. Christian is able to use the briefcase and contract any time until Instant Classic 2009. Intent on making an impact in the GWC, Christian appeared two weeks after Instant Classic on Assault. During a match between World Champion Kevin Hardaway and Kurt Burton, Striker came out and pretended he was going to use his briefcase, simply stating 'psyche' to Hardaway. Over the next two weeks, Striker punked Hardaway out continually, and at GWC Unholy Coronation, Striker laid Hardaway out after his loss of the GWC World Title to the man Striker had defeated to gain the briefcase, David Alastair. The week after, Striker proceeded to announce he would remove Hardaway from the GWC and attacked him mercilessly, leaving him in hospital before the end of Assault. Striker continued his threats upon Alastair, however was unable to continue when Kevin Hardaway returned to face and defeat Christian at Reign of Terror. Following this, Christian went on a losing streak, culminating at Kingdom Come II where he lost a United States Championship match to Zak Warner. Christian was attacked the following week by Azrael Alexander, a former assassin and new signee to the GWC, ending in Christian being hospitalized. Alexander goaded Christian's brother Skyler into a match at GWC Vindication, however the match did not get far before Skyler quit after seeing Christian had been transferred to an asylum at Alexander's hands. Alexander tormented Skyler and was inserted into a Money In The Bank match at Viva La GWC, featuring Skyler vs. Alexander vs. Christian (who was in the match only via name). Alexander was unsuccessful in taking the contract, however, when Christian returned and with Skyler's help, hospitalised Alexander. Personal Life Christian and Skyler have an excellent relationship, including both a brotherly one and a student-pupil one. Skyler always treated Christian well in his younger years and Christian learned likewise. Skyler also introduced his brother to the Lord, and Christian is in fact a born-again Christian. Christian has a girlfriend of one and a half years, Jaime Collins. The two have persevered through a long-distance relationship, as Christian met Jaime when she was on an exchange trip for her university in Australia. Music Christian's theme music is currently "Miss Murder" by AFI. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Godspeed'' (360 Horizontal Spinning Inverted Double Underhook DDT) :*''Those Who Fight Further'' (Top Rope Corkscrew Diver's Guillotine Leg Drop) :*''Lockdown'' (Walls of Jericho, inherited as a technique from Skyler) Championship Succession Christian Striker Category:1985 births Striker,Christian